Card Captor Quatre! Card Captor Sakura!
by Aya-Mikage2002
Summary: What would happen if Sakura and Quatre were both the cardcaptors?Please read!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Gundam wing or Card Captor Sakura characters.  
  
Characters : Sakura and Quatre Kinomoto   
Touya and Heero Kinomoto  
Yukito and Duo Tsukishiro  
Yue and Shinimegami  
Keroberos ``Kero'' and Sandrock « Sandy »  
Spinel Sun and Epyon  
Eriol and Treize Hiragisawa  
Nakuru and Relena Akizuki/Ruby Moon and Dorothy Catalonia  
Kaho and Lady Anne Une Mizuki  
Syaoran and Trowa Li  
Tomoyo and Wufei Daidoji  
Meilin and Catherine Li  
Hilde,Sally?  
Noin,Millardo?  
  
Couples or love interrests :S+Y,4+2,13+11,1+2,3+4,3+2,S+S  
  
Sakura is 10 years old and the youngest the Kinomoto family. Cheerful and naïve girl. Love sports and music but hates maths.She is the future Card Mistress of the Sakura Cards. Has Kero and Yue as gardiens . Has a crush on Yukito and later will love Syaoran.  
  
Quatre is 10 years old , the second youngest of the Kinomoto family. Cheerful kinda guy. Loves the violon and chess.He is the future Card Master of the Gundam Cards. He has Sandy and Shinimegami for gardiens. Has a crush on Duo and will later love Trowa.  
  
Touya Kinomoto is 17 years old and the eldest of the family. He is fiercly protective of his younger twins siblings. He is Heero's twin brother, Loves to annoy his squirts. He loves sports and is best at basketball.  
  
Heero Kinomoto is 17 years old and the second oldest of the Kinomoto family. He likes sports and is the basketball team captain. He likes computer. Is fiercly protective of his younger siblings and likes to tease them a lot. Loves Duo.   
  
  
  
Yukito Tsukishiro is 17 years old. Is a cheerful kinda guy and really likes to eat a LOT! He is Duo's older brother and is protective of her.He lives with his granparents and her. Good at sports but not in any clubs.   
  
  
  
Duo Tsukishiro is 17 years old and Yukito's younger twin sister. Very pretty and cheerful girl. She catches a lot of the male population 's eye. Like to eat as well. Good at sports and computers. Most popular female student at school. She is on the bascketball team and in the cheerleader squad and yada yada yada. Doesn't know it yet but loves Heero.  
  
  
  
Syaoran Li is 10 years old and Trowa's younger twin brother. Has as well four older sister and his mother. He likes martial arts .and is on the soccer team. He comes from Hong Kong and is one of the future Li clan leader. Likes at first Yukito but will lately love Sakura.   
  
  
  
Trowa Li is 10 years old and Syaoran's older brother. Likes animals and can speak with them. He is a formidable gymnast. He is the other Future leader of the Li clan. He was sent to Tokyo with his brother to catch the escaped Clow and Gundam cards. At first he has a crush on Duo but will later see that he loves sweet innocent Quatre.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji is 10 years old and the unique daughter of a rich corporation. Has a unique talent in singing and sewing clothes for her "kawaii little Sakura-chan who is a cousin of hers since their mothers were cousins. She also likes filming her a lot.  
  
  
  
Wufei Chang Daidouji is 10 years old and is Tomoyo's and Sakura's cousin. He likes swordfighting and holds magic unlike his cousin Tomoyo.He can be annoying sometimes with his "injustice" but he is a loyal and true friend.  
  
  
  
Eriol Hiragisawa is a 10 years old boy that came from England.In reality he is Clow Reed's reincarnation. Well a part of him anyway. Mischievious, he likes to tease his cute little descendant Syaoran and to flirt with Sakura to make him jealous. In reality he is a 17 years old boy that kept his kid form to test Sakura in a final battle.  
  
  
  
Treize Hiragisawa is a 17 years old young man and is Eriol's older brother. In relitay he is 25 years old. Also mischievious he likes to flirt with Duo from time to time to make Heero jealous but in reality he loves Lady Une. He is in Tokyo to test Quatre to a final magic test since Treize is the reincarnated creator of the Gundam cards(haven't found a name yet).Likes to swordfight and roses.   
  
  
  
Kaho Mizuki is a 25 years old lady from England and will be the card captors teacher for a time.  
  
  
  
Lady Anne Une Mizuki is a 25 years old woman and sister to Kaho. She will be the teacher of the elder sibling of 17 class.   
  
  
  
Meilin Li is 10 and Syaoran's and Trowa's cousin. Unlike in the anime she doesn't like Syaoran that way but she will team up with Tomoyo and Catherine to play matchmakers.  
  
  
  
Catherine Li is 10 and Trowa's and Syaoran's cousin. Kind girl and is an expert at handling knives. She will team up with her sister Meilin and Tomoyo to play matchmakers.   
  
  
  
Nakuru Akizuki/Ruby Moon is Eriol's Moon guardien. Her human name is Nakuru. Thrufully she has no gender but since she looks more like a girl...   
  
  
  
Relena Akizuki/Dorothy Catalonia is Treize's Moon gardien and her human name is Relena and they are like two different person at the same time.  
  
  
  
Yue is Sakura's Moon gardien. Handsome man but cold in appearance,but deep inside, "he is a kind hearted man and very protective of his mistress Sakura. His counterpart is Yukito.  
  
Keroberos is Sakura Sun guardian. He normally looks like a yellow teddy stuffed animal but when he transforms in his real form he looks like a lion. He likes food and video games .   
  
  
Sandrock « Sandy » is Quatre's Sun guardian. He normally looks like a miniature robot but in his real form, he is the gundam Sandrock that protects his master and he can enter to fight in it.  
  
  
Shinemegami is Duo's Moon guardian. She and Yue are like brother and sisters in a way. Her counterpart is Duo.   
  
Spinel Sun is Eriol's sun guardian. He normally looks like a little black cat with butterfly wings. In his real form, he looks like a panther with butterfly wings. He is allergic to all sweets and likes to read.  
  
Epyon is treize's Sun gardien that looks like a mini robot.Whwn in his real form, he looks is the gundam Epyon.   
  
Hilde, Sally, Noin, MILLARDO?  
  
  
  
Chapter one: Dreams.  
  
  
"Cards?", a figure wondered to herself as she looked at the dozens and dozens of cards that were floating around everywhere.  
"Where am I?", she asked to herself looking at her hands seeing a wand and a floating bear beside her. "A voice? Who is calling me?"  
"Sakura! Quatre! Wake up!!! You are going to be late !"  
Riiinnngggg!!!!!  
  
A girl shot up in her bed panting. On the other side , she saw her blond haired brother doing the same. Looking at her alarm clock on the desk next to her bed, she yelped "HOE!! Quatre hurry up! We are going to be late! AGAIN!!!! 


	2. Quatre' pov

Disclaimer :Gundam Wing and Card Captor Sakura do not belong to me!  
  
  
  
Chapter two :Quatre's pov  
  
  
  
(*Yawns, suddenly looks up and sees the readers so smiles brightly!*) Hi! My name is Quatre Kinomoto! Nice to meet you! I'm 10 years old and in fifth grade. (*Ties his shoes to see his twin sister brushing her teeth and speeds up his dressing*) That girl you see there with the auburn hair and emerald eyes is my younger twin sister, Sakura. I like music and math but I hate sport 'cause I'm not good at it! Mooouuuuu! (*Rushes down with his sister and their older twin brothers greet them*) So the two little monsters finally woke up huh? About time! , my stupid brother Heero greets. Grunting my teeth together I stomped down on his foot and saw Sakura doing the same to Touya. I smiled, satisfied. That's my elder brothers Heero and Touya. They can be ssssssooooo mmmmeeeaaannn! Sakura and I swore that one day, we'll be taller them and SQUISH them like little insects! Humph!! I put down my school bag and saw my father, Fujitaka, coming out of the kitchen with our trays. "Good morning kids. Please don't fight on such a good morning." , he greeted us, while smiling. I smiled back at him. Otou-chan is such a great father and a good cook too! My eyes soften as I saw him lightly trailing a finger on a picture of my mother while greeting her. Yes, my mother died while I was only three years old. Since big brothers and father always talk about her I don't really miss her much but I still love her even if I don't remember much of her. I turned my head to speak to my brothers but my eyes widened as I only saw their backs leaving while riding on their bikes. Sakura and I gobbled our breakfast down at an inhuman paste. OOOOOONNNNIIIII-CCCHHHHAAAANNNSSSSSS!!! WWWWAAIIITTT UUUUPPPP!!!!!  
  
Outside: I panted as I slowed down near Heero who was riding on his bike and me my rollerblades. Mou! "Onni-chan, why didn't you wait for us?", I complained. He directed his eyes to me for a second and reverted them back to the road, "Why do you care so much about going with us anyway?", he asked. I blushed and looked down at my swinging feet. He absolutely did not need to know of the fact that practically the only reason why Sakura and I like to go with them each morning was more because off. "Hi! Minna-chan", two voices cried out from in front of us. I looked up and blushed seeing Sakura doing the same. It was them. I felt my heart flutter with happiness. It was Duo and Yukito. Duo walked over to us, her braid gently swishing behind her as she greeted my brothers and Sakura. Smiling, she knelt down brushing my blond hair with her soft hand, "Ohayou, Quatre-chan. Did you sleep well? Had good dreams?", she asked me gently while going to her purple bike and we all started rolling for school again. I blushed. Heero rolled next to Duo, "Yeah right. The kaijuu yelled this morning along with Sakura and I swear that the noise they made could wake up the dead!" he said while rolling his eyes. I growled and pointed my shaking fist at him until I saw Duo looking at me with a pretty smile. I dropped my fist and laughed nervously.  
  
A few minutes later we arrived at the Tomoeda Elementary School and Sakura and I stopped at the gates. I sighed, the ride was way too short! Smiling Duo and her twin brother turned around with cheerful smiles and threw us some candies into our hands respectively. "Have a nice day!" they called out and left with my brothers. Sakura and I sighed in unison while blushing. HANNYAAAA!!! 


End file.
